Von Ochsen und Eseln
by yoho
Summary: Harry mischte aus Weiß und Rot einen Hautton und bemalte die kleine Figur. Wenn die Geschichte in der Bibel stimmt, ist er sehr gewaltsam gestorben“, sagte er. Hermine sah vom Gesicht der MariaFigur auf und betrachtete ihn: Du hast Angst?“


Title: Von Ochsen und Eseln

Author: Yoho

Rating: T

Spoiler:

Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und sieben werden nur teilweise berücksichtigt.

Summary:

Harry mischte aus Weiß und Rot einen Hautton und bemalte die kleine Figur. Als er die Augen und den Mund auffrischte, zitterten seine Hände etwas. Aber es gelang. - „Wenn die Geschichte in der Bibel stimmt, ist er sehr gewaltsam gestorben", sagte er. - Hermine sah vom Gesicht der Maria-Figur auf und betrachtete ihn: „Du hast Angst?"

Authors Note:

Meine Kurzgeschichten bauen aufeinander auf und stehen in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge zueinander. Die Handlung folgt nach Band fünf nur noch teilweise den HP-Büchern. Wem Ereignisse und Charaktere fremd vorkommen, sollte deshalb bitte in meine Bio sehen. Dort gibt's mehr Infos dazu.

‚Von Ochsen und Eseln' spielt während des sechsten Schuljahres. Harry und Hermine sind seit einem halben Jahr zusammen und die beiden verbringen ihre Weihnachtsferien gemeinsam bei Hermines Eltern.

Danke an daeny und miffi für das Beta-Lesen.

Disclaimer:

Zu der Szene, in der eine Krippe bemalt wird, hat mich Giovannino Guareschi mit seiner Geschichte ‚Gelb und Rosa' angeregt. Harry und Hermine gehören Frau Rowling. Der Rest ist von mir.

**Von Ochsen und Eseln**

„Harry, komm mal!"

Hermine klang aufgeregt. Harry folgte ihrer Stimme in eine Ecke des Dachbodens, die tief unter der Schräge lag.

„Aber pass auf, die Balken sind hier ganz…"

„Aua!"

„… ganz niedrig, wollte ich sagen."

Harry rieb sich die Stirn. Das gab bestimmt eine Beule.

Dann betrachtete er Hermines Fund. Es war eine verstaubte Pappschachtel. Hermine hob sacht den Deckel ab. Darin lagen, in zerknülltem Seidenpapier gepolstert, kleine Figuren aus Holz. Harry erkannte einen Ochsen und einen Esel, einige Schafe, einen Mann, eine Frau und ein Baby.

Die Figuren sahen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Die Farbe blätterte ab und der eine oder andere Holzwurm hatte sich an ihnen gütlich getan.

„Was ist das?", fragte er.

„Eine Krippe. Kennst du so was nicht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm, erklär's mir unten." Er rieb sich über seine Beule. „Hier oben ist es mir zu gefährlich. – Übrigens, was ist mit dem Buch, das du gesucht hast?"

„Hab' ich gefunden", sagte Hermine und ging gebückt vor ihm her zur Dachbodenluke.

In Hermines Zimmer landete das Buch auf dem Bett. Die Schachtel packte sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch aus. Neben den Tieren und Menschen kam noch eine Holzhütte, die auf einer Seite offen war, zum Vorschein. Dazu einige Bäume, ein Ziehbrunnen und eine Futterkrippe, in der die Reste einer Holzwollpolsterung zu erkennen war.

Hermine arrangierte die Figuren auf der Schreibtischplatte und betrachtete verträumt das Ensemble.

Harry hatte sich den Stuhl herangezogen, auf den sie sonst nachts ihre Kleidung legten, und senkte den Kopf, um Hermines Gesicht sehen zu können. Erstaunt bemerkte er, dass sie weinte.

Er legte ihr den Arm um den Nacken und zog ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Hermines Körper zuckte und er streichelte ihren Rücken.

Nach einer Weile beruhigte sie sich und löste sich von ihm.

„Was war das?", fragte Harry.

Sie versuchte ein Grinsen.

„Weiß nicht", sagte sie. „Mir war einfach danach."

Hermine zog die Nase hoch und Harry zerrte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Jeans und gab es ihr.

„Weißt du, wann meine Eltern die Krippe das letzte Mal aufgebaut hatten?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war in dem Jahr, bevor ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Damals wusste ich noch nichts von bösen Zauberern, Avadas und Cruciatus-Flüchen und den ganzen schlimmen Sachen. Es war alles noch so einfach. Irgendwie unschuldig."

„Aber du warst alleine, weil du _anders_ warst?"

Hermine nickte und streichelte dem hölzernen Ochsen über den Rücken.

„Wann hast du dich eigentlich nicht mehr einsam gefühlt?"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ehrlich", sagte Harry.

„Seit wir zusammen sind. Seit zwischen mir, dir und Ron alles klar ist."

„Und vorher?", fragte Harry.

Hermine schwieg und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Vorher war ich manchmal verdammt einsam. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Episode mit deinem Feuerblitz?"

Harry grinste verlegen. „Ron und ich waren damals glaube ich der hier." Harry berührte den kleinen Esel.

„Dann war ich der hier", sagte Hermine und deutete auf den Ochsen.

Die beiden brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit der Krippe?", fragte Harry. „Willst du sie aufbauen? So als Erinnerung an früher?"

„Würd' ich gerne. Aber sie ist nicht mehr besonders schön. Hilfst du mir sie neu anzumalen?"

Harry lächelte etwas verlegen.

„Meinst du, ich kann so was?"

„Warum nicht?"

„Die Figuren sind so klein."

„Du kannst das", sagte Hermine.

„Okay, Farben, Pinsel?"

„… müssen wir kaufen. So was gibt es bei meinen Eltern nicht. Na, vielleicht Zahnweiß. Das ist aber auch alles."

Später saßen sie an dem großen Esstisch unten im Wohnzimmer. Hermine hatte die Tischplatte mit alten Zeitungen abgedeckt. Darauf standen Farbtöpfchen und ein Glas mit Wasser.

Zuerst bemalten sie die Tiere. Dann die Menschen.

Zum Schluss waren nur noch Maria und das Jesuskind übrig.

Hermine drückte Harry das Jesuskind in die Hand: „… und jetzt sag' bloß nicht, dass du das nicht kannst!"

Harry, der genau das hatte sagen wollen, biss sich fast auf die Lippe, um ja nur den Mund zu halten.

Er mischte aus Weiß und Rot einen Hautton und bemalte die kleine Figur. Als er die Augen und den Mund auffrischte, zitterten seine Hände etwas. Aber es gelang.

„Wenn die Geschichte in der Bibel stimmt, ist er sehr gewaltsam gestorben", sagte Harry.

Hermine sah vom Gesicht der Maria-Figur auf und betrachtete ihn: „Du hast Angst?"

„Andauernd. – Nur, wenn wir schlafen, dann hab' ich keine Angst."

Hermine musterte ihn und sah dann auf den fertig bemalten Säugling, der in seiner großen Hand noch kleiner aussah, als er sowieso schon war.

„Wollen wir schlafen gehen? Meine Eltern sind schon lange im Bett."

Harry nickte und legte die Figur des Jesuskindes vorsichtig auf einen kleinen Ständer, den er aus Büroklammern gebogen hatte.

Hermine stellte Maria auf die Zeitungsunterlage und wusch den Pinsel aus.

„Ich freu' mich auf die Krippe", sagte Harry leise. „Meinst du, es wird für dich wieder so ein bisschen wie früher sein?"

„Ein bisschen, ja", sagte Hermine. „Das reicht auch. Weißt du, ich will gar nicht, dass die Dinge wieder so wie früher werden. Heute ist es besser, trotz allem."

„Vielleicht", sagte Harry.

Manchmal gefiel er sich, wenn er den Skeptiker spielte.


End file.
